The Ouran Rumble
by mistyskiies
Summary: Eri leaves yagami high to Ouran where she meet well off people like her. She dearly misses her old friends while she is there but makes friends and rivals. Will she return to her old school at the end? And will she bring a couple of certain guys as well?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1(part 1):And Im here.**

It had been a while since the blond piggy tailed girl had spoken In a while, to her self in fact,

"I guess its all for the best," she thought, and she looked at the farewell card that she got from her old school. Ever since she left Yagami high school, this was the very most prized possession she held to her heart at that moment.

"Dear Eri

Don't forget us 'kay? 3

Love your best friends…"

"I wont forget you guys, and I promise I will always come and visit you when I come back to Kyoto"

She stroked the bottom of the card with the signed names "Tenma", "Mikoto" and "Akira".

A small tear fell from her right eye and dropped on the card accidentally. She looked down on her seat, refusing to look up, refusing to see the new massive school gates where their black limo slipped past into.

"Cheer up Miss Sawachika, besides look at this place! Its beautiful I say," her butler exclaimed with astonishment.

He was not wrong, her new school was neat not a piece of litter found in sight, the beautiful rose bushes and grass where clean cut and rich green. Eri was not used to seeing a quiet and clean posh school compound unlike her old school, always littered, always noisy, always crowded but.. Lively.

Eri folded her arms and looked at the window (for the first time) with a sign of contempt.

"So? It looks like a somewhat ghost school to me, I bet there will be nothing than a few stuck up dumb asses that will just be comparing the wealth they have to mine,"

The butler snorted,

"Stuck up? Really? When you first attended Yagami high, the teachers were concerned with how you did not like talking to other kids because they are not from a wealthy background like you are."

"But Jeeves! I gradually made good friends! Social status doesn't really matter to me no more, definitely no and nothing is going to replace that."

Eri retorted in protest.

The limo stopped at the entrance, Nakamura (the butler) opened the door and stepped out still holding the door and gesturing Eri to step out. With a sigh, Eri ducked as she stepped out of the door in a fitting white blouse tucked in a black midi skirt and shiny heeled boots. She clutched her black leather shoulder bag and her card in her other hand as they walked into the reception.

Eri sat sheepishly on one of the seats, as Nakamura talked to receptionist for about 5 minutes, the receptionist looked at Eri awkwardly and whispered to him. He nodded, and the receptionist smiled back at Eri, who replied with a nasty glare, for her looking at her weirdly previously. Her butler returned to her.

"Its time to up Miss Sawachika, the receptionist is getting you someone to escort you to your first class."

Eri stood up and brushed her skirt. She stared at the deserted corridor leading into the school and looked at her butler with confusion,

"Well?"

"She will be coming back in a few minutes, for now I have your new timetable to give you. Also Im going to phone your father to order your new school uniform that is required for every female student to wear"

"School Uniform? Hopefully it will be fashionable clothing."

Eri said with obvious sarcasm

"As this is an 'elite' school anyways," she added.

Nakamura rolled his eyes, hesitated and then continued

"Also, Eri. Your father enrolled you to this school for your own benefit. You will meet other teenagers that you can relate to, your classmates, of your social class and standard. Wasn't that the type of problem you had at your old school?…"

He saw Eri saddened by him when he mentioned "old school." Guilt made him crouch slightly down to her level and put a hand on her delicate small shoulder.

"Im sure they are going to like you Miss Sawachika, you will hopefully get familiar with some of them. And you have the driver and my phone numbers with you, if your not sure what to do at lunchtime, you can always give us a phone and we'll pick you up to take you home for lunch."

Eri smirked, the obvious irony of her loyal butler reassuring her that everyone was going to _like _her was overwhelming.

"Hello there Miss Sawachika"

Eri looked up at the receptionist that just returned, there was a young… boy? Who was around her age but much smaller. He wore a light blue blazer with an black tie, white blouse, black trousers and boots. This person had short brown hair which seemed to have slightly long fringe at the front. Eri's fierce and narrow amber eyes stared back at this persons soft, calm and big hazel ones. The boy? Smiled at her and waved at her like a friend. Eri just looked at…. Him. Questionably.

The receptionist smiled, again.

It gave Eri a sickening impression that everyone in this place smiled, like robots.

"This is Haruhi Fujiyoka, he is going to your math class."

"Math?" Eri brightened up a little bit, she liked math, it was her favourite subject.

"Miss Sawachika?"

Eri turned back to receive her timetable given to her butler.

"Have fun okay? I will see you soon." He waved.

The receptionist turned to Haruhi who was on the verge on leaving with Eri.

"Look after her okay? You know how it feels like visit this school for the first time and it can be intimidating"

"Thank you very much Miss Motherly-im-so-caring and nice but I do not need _Haruhi_ to look after me like im a child okay?" Eri muttered to herself

"Okay I will sure do that! Come on Eri."

Eri followed,

"Oh great…" She grumbled silently,

"Just great."

And dreaded the expected awful day that was just coming her way.

**Author comments: Okay! The first chappie is done! Just to let you know that this is my FIRST fan fiction, so forgive any punctuation mistakes etc. etc. **

**Oh and Please R&R! I would really appreciate it 3 3 **

**More chappies will be written up soon… so yeah be patient :P (Oh yeah remember people in school (apart from the host club) think Haruhi is a boy, so im refering her as a HE atm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Update guys!

Ok recent updates I've been receiving messages into my email about me continuing "the Ouran rumble". Sorry for my lack of activity! Initially when I posted the first chapter last year I was in my final year of school, so everything was quite busy at the time. Just to let you know I will be continuing this story and ill be working on next couple of chapters this year! I will also need to rewatch both animes as I have kind of lost the feel of their characters. So thanks for the support and the patience guys, I hope the patience will stay with you, please bear with me! ^^


End file.
